Piccolo Jr.
Piccolo is the reincarnation and alter-ego of King Piccolo and the final villain in Dragon Ball. He is also the main villain in the Ma Junior saga. [http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Piccolo He reforms early in Dragon Ball Z and becomes a major character.] He is first thought to be a demon, but it is revealed that he is in fact an alien from Planet Namek. ''Dragon Ball'' Just as Piccolo Daimao was dying from a gaping hole in the chest, he coughed up an egg and spat it into the sky. Son Goku, however, did not notice this. Ma Junior is first seen as a little child roaming the woods after "hatching." He turned evil due to the loss of his father, and is jealous of a family he sees through the window. Even at this young age, Ma Junior possesses many of his father's or past life's (depending on how you look at it) powers. Years later, a teenage Piccolo makes as a return at the Tenkachi Budokai, planning on fighting Goku in it. In the finals, both Goku and Piccolo end up in battle. As they fight, Goku finds himself in the hardest battle he has ever been in up to that point, however, Goku still tries to play by tournament rules, which handicaps him. By the end of the fight, Goku defeats Piccolo, having managed to knock Piccolo out of the ring (and leaves him unconscious in the process). Goku does not kill him and, in fact wants him to be his rival, so that Goku would have the motivation to keep getting stronger. Piccolo then leaves and went on to begin his training in five years before Goku and Chi-Chi depart their friends and got married and also had a son that's named after Goku's late adoptive grandfather. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga After five years of training after his defeat to Goku, Piccolo notices a strong power on Earth, much more powerful than Goku. He goes to the source to find an alien named Raditz. Piccolo tries to defeat Raditz but fails. After Goku's son gets kidnapped by Raditz, Piccolo proposes that they work together, since alone they are both not match. They go off to find the alien, and fight him. After awhile, it becomes apparent they are no match, so Piccolo tells Goku to hold Raditz off for five minutes, so he can charge his new attack, the Makankosappo (Special Beam Cannon). Piccolo fires the attack, but Raditz dodges last second. In desperation, Goku holds Raditz from behind, and Piccolo once again fires his Makankosappo, killing them both. Before Raditz dies, he announces that two stronger Saiyans will arrive on Earth in one year. To prepare for the next fight, Piccolo takes Goku's offspring Son Gohan to train him; at first this is his idea of revenge against Goku. But overtime, he starts to grow attached to Gohan, and helps him stay alive in the wilderness. After one year, Piccolo believes Gohan to have become stronger then him, but while battling Nappa, Gohan freezes in fear, and Piccolo jumps in front of Nappa's Bomber DX in order to save Gohan, and, just before dying, said was his only friend. Freeza Saga and Onward *Piccolo in Heroes Wiki Category:Fighter Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Aliens Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Protagonists Category:Rivals Category:Revived Category:Master of Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Alter-Ego Category:Honorable Category:Fragmental Category:On & Off Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychics Category:Brutes Category:Parents Category:Hegemony Category:One-Man Army Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Humanoid Category:Siblings Category:Misanthropes Category:Insecure Category:Strategic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Sophisticated Category:Monarchs Category:Abusers Category:Protective Category:Related to Hero Category:Egotist Category:Supervillains Category:Paranormal Category:Envious Category:Archenemy Category:Legacy Category:Successful Category:Genocidal Category:Elementals Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Genderless Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry